Army of One
Battlefield rumor holds that there exists an old and powerful martial tradition, practiced by elite dwarven defenders, hobgoblin shock troopers, and battle-mad berserkers. No warrior truly knows the origin of this discipline, though many cultures claim it as their creation. However, all know of its power, the might of the Army of One discipline. Those trained in it can fight off entire legions, shatter the morale of armies with a glare, and duel with foes on opposite sides of a battlefield all at once. The Army of One discipline's associated skill is Intimidate, as it relies on fear tactics to effectively combat large numbers. The associated weapons of the Army of One discipline are the battleaxe, dueling shield, glaive, greatsword, longsword, and spear. Because the Army of One discipline was never taught widely at the Temple of the Nine Swords or any similar center of training, most martial adepts do not know any maneuvers from it, or even know it exists. Only Crusaders and Warblades can learn maneuvers from the Army of One discipline. There are two ways to master the discipline. The first is to have been trained in it. If you choose to make a martial adept that has already been trained in the Army of One discipline at character creation, you simply replace one discipline that adept could normally learn maneuvers from with the Army of One discipline. The other way is to seek out a master of the Army of One discipline–a martial adept capable of using at least 5th-level maneuvers from the discipline, and to learn Army of One from them. You must train for a month under the master, or spend a month in research, and spend 1,000 xp at the end of your training. You gain the ability to learn maneuvers from the Army of One discipline. In addition, you may exchange your maneuvers known for maneuvers of the Army of One discipline. You may exchange one maneuver of each level, and the new maneuvers you learn must be of the same level as the exchanged maneuvers, unlike normal. 1st level Challenge the Many: Stance–Gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls for every foe you threaten. Foe-Drawing Challenge: Strike–Enemy must move towards you. Imperator’s Warning: Strike–Make a melee attack after you down a foe. Master of the Field: Stance–Bonus to damage on attacks of opportunity based on Intimidate ranks. Vanguard Feint: Strike–Make a feint using an Intimidate check. 2nd level Break the Tide: Counter–Attack of opportunity ends an enemy’s movement. Driving Lance: Strike–Attack an enemy and a foe behind him with a reach weapon. Hero’s Challenge: Counter–Enemy must attack you instead of allies. Push Back: Strike–Push all foes in reach back 5 ft. 3rd level Ominous Presence: Boost–Deal extra damage to frightened enemies. Spear Dance: Stance–Attack adjacent enemies with reach weapons. Thousand-Swords Bulwark: Stance–Enemies who miss you in melee are flanked. Vanguard of One–Strike: Move so quickly you appear in multiple places at once, initiate 1st level maneuvers. 4th level Anvil-Striking Charge: Strike–Bull rush deals damage, push enemy into another to knock both prone. Death’s-Head Feint: Strike–Make a feint using an Intimidate check, additional effects based on result of enemy’s check. Legion-Slaying Strike: Strike–Make attacks against adjacent foes, they become flanked. Menacing Challenge: Counter–Make an Intimidate check to block a foe’s attack against an ally, enemy must move towards you. 5th level Golden Phalanx Defense: Stance–You gain a +1 bonus to AC for every enemy adjacent to you and may attack enemies flanking you. Imperator’s Rebuke: Counter–Use a strike as part of an attack of opportunity. Victorious Army’s Advance: Strike–Make a full attack, take 5 ft. steps after each attack. 6th level Army-Felling Blow: Strike–Attack deals +6d6 damage, +3d6 damage to a secondary target, +1d6 to a third. Legion of One: Boost– Move so quickly you appear in multiple places at once, initiate 3rd level maneuvers. Victorious Morale: Boost–Each successful attack grants you a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +5 bonus on damage rolls. 7th level Courage-Shattering Glare: Boost–Intimidate all enemies within 30 ft, they must move towards you. Iron Legion: Boost–Make two attack rolls for each attack, deal double damage if both hit. Whirling Steel: Boost–Make a full attack as a standard action. 8th level Crush the Weak: Boost–Make a full attack after you down a foe. Golden Phalanx Assault: Stance–Occupy all adjacent squares for making attacks and flanking. Infinite Procession of Steel: Strike–Charge, make a melee attack against all enemies you move past. 9th level Army of Just One: Strike–Move so quickly you appear in multiple places at once, initiate 6th level maneuvers. Category:Martial disciplines